


lost chances

by Radio Rascal (Vagrants)



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Double Drabble, M/M, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:20:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27334066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vagrants/pseuds/Radio%20Rascal
Summary: Bee's keeping a secret.
Relationships: Bumblebee/Prowl (Transformers)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25
Collections: Rare TF Pair Week 2020





	lost chances

**Author's Note:**

> written for the first day of a TF rarepair event. the prompts were "autobots" and "beginning/end."

Bee didn’t know when it started, but he knew when he realized it.

He was prone, knocked to the ground by Decepticon fire. Prowl landed before him, splattered with oil and gripping two kunai.

“Bee, are you okay?”

“Y-yeah, thanks.”

Even he knew why he suddenly felt awkward and flighty around Prowl. He never did anything about it, because he didn’t have a chance. It wasn’t like Bee to lack confidence but he’d never cared how anyone felt about him before.

Why would Prowl be interested in someone so loud and annoying?

He was better off keeping it a secret.

* * *

Bee didn’t know when it started, but he knew when it ended.

Prowl’s hands were clasped together, and he still wore his upgraded armor since nobody wanted to remove it. On TV, people said things like “he looks so peaceful,” but Bee thought he looked blank and stiff. He realized how expressive Prowl was; only the dead were truly emotionless.

Bee rested his hand on the casket. Should he say it?

No. What was the point? He’d break down in front of everybody.

Now more than ever he had to be strong.

He was better off keeping it a secret.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading. for this event, since there were two sets of prompts, i'm trying to combine them as often as possible.
> 
> we're starting off sad, but i project the rest to be, if not happy, then at least hopeful.


End file.
